


[KUMA] Bendy and The Ink Machine - Into the Inkpot

by Radioactive_Reject



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, [KUMA] Radioactive_Reject (Author)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Graphic Violence, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Yandere, [KUMA] DespairKuma (Quotev.com), [KUMA] Radioactive_Reject (Ao3)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-04-27 00:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactive_Reject/pseuds/Radioactive_Reject
Summary: It's been days since his father, Henry, hasn't been home and his son, (Name) is worried about him. After receiving a letter stating his father's location, the teen decides to go and get him. However, he's unaware of the danger he's getting himself into. Beware The Ink Demon!Author: K.O.U.H.A.I (Quotev account)Radioactive_Reject (Ao3 account)@DespairKuma (Wattpad account) Yandere Bendy x Male Reader ©DespairKuma [KUMA]





	1. Introduction

 

**Introduction**

* * *

 

   

   Hello there, I'm [K.O.U.H.A.I](https://www.quotev.com/DespairKuma) and welcome to Bendy and The Ink Machine: Into the Inkpot. Before you continue to the actual story, please read the introduction fully! This introduction contains information on what type of things are going to be in this story and/or news, so make sure you read everything to make sure you're alright with this story's elements. The following "Fanfiction" contains:

 

° BxB: Sexual and/or romantic relationships or happenings between two men [if you dislike BxB content or Yaoi, then I strongly suggest you do **not** read - this is a **major** part in the story, and I do **not** want to trigger anyone]  
° Slight Sexual Content: Semi-graphic make out scenes or "in bed" scenes.  
° Graphic Depiction of Violence: May contain blood, bruising, violence, and/or fighting.

 

   For the most part, these are the warnings for this story. So, as said in the list, if you are uncomfortable or dislike this story's contents, then please do **not** read. I don't want to have to stop writing for someone else or having to deal with someone complaining about this story. This introduction is not only to introduce the story, but to warn you of it's contents as well. Also, please note that the author (me) has a little announcement to make:

 

° Author: I'm glad to announce that I've just published the second story on this Quotev account - I feel so accomplished - and I'd just like to say "thank you" to the people who've read and liked my first story: Shuichi Saihara x Male Reader. You all have motivated me to continue that story, and write a new one! The cover for this story, I've made myself. Any story of mine will have [KUMA] before the actual title so you'll know it's one of my works. Also, if you look at the cover, it will say [KUMA]. Any cover I make, will have [KUMA]! This concludes the introduction!

 

   You can now read Bendy and The Ink Machine: Into the Inkpot! Thank you for reading the introduction, and I also want you (the reader) to know that I do take requests for stories and/or covers.

Please Enjoy!

\- Kouhai **♡**


	2. Chapter One: Moving Pictures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been days since been Henry's been gone, and (Name) is worried sick. He finds himself in an abandoned studio, after receiving a letter stating that his father was there. It's time to find Henry!
> 
> ©DespairKuma [KUMA]

 

**Chapter One  
Moving Pictures**

 

  
Dear (First Name),

* * *

I'm Joey Drew, an old friend of your father's. I want you to know that he's fine, and that there's no need to worry. He'll be back soon!  


\- Joey Drew

* * *

  
  
  It was a mysterious letter, one that instantly had his attention and peeked his interest. It's been days since Henry's been gone, four days to be exact... and what's a son to do, but worry? (Name) had received a letter from someone named Joey Drew; and according to said letter, they know where Henry is... The letter was on sepia-toned paper, and was written in such neat handwriting. On the back of the letter was a name... not just any name, but the name of a building - Joey Drew Studios. The name made (Name)'s eyes widen in surprise. He hadn't been there in years, not since he was a kid. Almost everyday Henry would bring (Name) to work with him, and God, were those days the best!  
  
   Here he was, standing inside of the abandoned workplace; scared of what he was going to see. The inside was infested with ink, as if there was a flood. (Name) brought several things with him: a flashlight, a backpack (filled with snacks, a knife, bandages...), and a book (just in case he got bored). The studio was slightly dark - a few dim lights here and there - and had millions of cobwebs and dust all over the place. (Name) coughed, then began to walk. He then stopped once his leg almost went deep into the floor; here in front of him, was a huge hole. The (Hair color) male got on his knees, and examined the hole.  
  
   "I wonder... what made such a hole...?" He muttered. It wasn't that deep, however, he could see the flooring of another story. Possibly like... two stories down? (Name) stood up, and dusted off his pants then looked ahead. He wondered if he could jump over the hole... "I could always go down now, but, maybe I should investigate the rest of this floor first. But how am I going to get across?"  
  
  
  After looking at the hole for a few minutes, he deduced that jumping over the hole would surely end in him falling to his death, or at least breaking something. (Name) then looked over at the wall; the baseboards were thick enough, so maybe... he could use them to get across. He nodded to himself, then stepped onto the baseboard. (Name) gripped onto a higher part of the wall and slid across slowly, pressing his body against it. He continued to slide across, until he finally made it away from the hole, then stepped off the baseboard.  
  
  
   "Alright," (Name) said to himself, smiling slightly. "Time to investigate." The male began to walk around; the studio was huge, and this was only the first floor! (Name) could only imagine how big the other floors are... He twisted the doorknobs of mainly every door he saw - most of them being locked - then stopped at a small desk. (Name) knew who this desk belonged to all too well, he couldn't but smile too.  
  
  
   "This is dad's old desk," He commented to himself. "He wasted so much time in this chair..."  
  
  
   The moment he uttered this, his eyes became glossy and his lips began to quiver. He hated thinking about his dad right now, (Name) missed the man too much. And just the mere thought of him, was tearing him apart. Before any tears could fall, the male wiped his eyes, feeling his tears sink into his sweater. "Keep it together, (Name)!" He patted his cheeks, then exhaled.  
  
  
   He studied his father's desk one more time, noticing that next to it, was a tall cutout of... no way...! It was... Bendy! (Name) nearly squealed; he was in love with the little toon, and always wanted one of the cutouts that used to be on sell. Henry had promised him that he'd buy him one, only for (Name) to ask him why he couldn't get the thing for free since he helped make it. The man only said: "...That isn't how things work..."  
  
  
   (Name) ran his fingers along the tracing of the cutout, then sighed. He should probably continue looking around, after all, he wasn't here for the cutouts... he was here for Henry. The (Hair color) male left the area, and walked around some more. This time, he ended up in front of a room with a huge machine inside. The entrance was barricaded with ink-stained wooden planks, allowing (Name) a weird view of the room. Above the room's entrance was a sign that read:  **'The Ink Machine.'**  
  
  
   It was an enormous machine inside, one that (if bigger) could've filled the entire room. The room was a mess; completely covered in ink. 'Why is this here...?' (Name) thought. The male cocked his head to the side, then shook his head.   
  
   With a sigh, he exited the room and started to wander around again. This place was creepy, from the sudden thumping noises here and there to the grinning cutouts everywhere. He walked down another hallway, hands clutching the straps of his backpack. Just ahead was a plank in the middle of the floor... 'It must've fallen from the ceiling...' There were two paths; to the right was a room with pedestals and a switch, and to the left was... something strapped to a table?  
  
   (Name)'s curiosity had gotten the better of him, and he headed for the room to the left. The closer he got, the more scared he felt. Every now in then he'd hear things... things that he was sure he was only hallucinating about. He'd hear loud rustling and thumping in the vents, and an animalistic growl. Sometimes he'd feel something graze his shoulder, only for him to turn around and face floating dust.

 

   The male stopped in front of the enterance to the room, his heart sinking at the sight in front of him. It was Boris - the toon he knew all too well - strapped to a table, his chest ripped open; no heart between his ribcage. (Name)'s eyes grew wide; who... who would do something like this? He stepped closer to Boris' corpse, and exhaled unevenly. "You didn't deserve this... did you, boy?" He muttered, gently cupping the wolf's cheek. Although he was confused as to how the toon was an actual... ahem, was once an actual being, (Name) was more concerned with how this happened...

 

   His eyes wandered around the room, abandoning Boris. Now looking at a message splattered onto the wall, in what appeared to be ink...: **'Who's laughing now!?'**  (Name) frowned, then looked back at Boris. "Was... was this for you...?" He asked, as if the wolf was still alive. "I need to find out what's going on!"

 

   (Name) clutched one of the straps of his backpack, then headed back to the front of the studio. He wanted to get out of here, this place was seriously freaking him out! However, he couldn't, he needed to find Henry! (Name) stopped in front of the huge hole in the floor, and sighed. He took a deep breath, then jumped down. It was a short jump down, and a messy one. (Name) landed on a small pile of ink-stained wooden planks, his sweater getting covered in ink.

 

   With a groan, (Name) stood up, his sides and arms aching from the fall. He was ready: time to find Henry! There was nothing that was going to stop him from finding him. A door was open, showing a path... the path contained multiple broken planks and a few patches of ink. 'Someone must've been through here... dad!' (Name) slowly walked through the path, avoiding a few planks that were in his way. He then stopped at a room... this one was weirder than the others. Inside were several coffins, and a huge pentagram on the floor that was adorned with candles. Before he could step inside, a wave of nausea swept over him.

 

   His stomach felt queasy, and his head began to hurt. Before he knew it, he was on his knees on the floor. The male couldn't breathe, his lungs felt tight and his eyes were on fire. Something was flowing around him... was that... smoke? He went into a coughing fit, his throat felt raw and his eyes began to water. (Name) couldn't take it... his eyelids felt heavy, and soon, he passed out. 'What the hell... is going on...?'

 

☯

 

   "I didn't think he'd actually come..." A little demon muttered. He smirked, and ran a hand through his short, black hair. "I guess I have another plaything on my hands... a cute one, at that."

 

   The demon turned to one of his searchers, "Bring him to me..." He demanded. "And whatever you do... don't let **her** find him." The blob of ink crawled away, obeying his master's orders. He was left in a room by himself to think, and God, did he have a lot to think about. The demon sighed, "Soon, you'll be mine."

* * *

 

**Author Note: Hello everyone, it's me,[K.O.U.H.A.I](https://www.quotev.com/DespairKuma)! Thank you for reading this chapter of Bendy and The Ink Machine: Into the Inkpot, and I hope you enjoyed it! Good bye!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: Hello everyone, it's me, K.O.U.H.A.I! Thank you for reading this chapter of Bendy and The Ink Machine: Into the Inkpot, and I hope you enjoyed it. My first story: Shuichi Saihara x Male Reader is on hiatus, so I won't be updating for a while! So, I'll be focusing on this story. Don't forget, I do take requests for covers and stories! Goodbye!


	3. Chapter Two: My Little Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Name) wakes up in the same room he passed out in, only to come face to face with a searcher.

**_Chapter Two_ **

**_My Little Friend_ **

* * *

 

    _It was a blurry memory, one that (Name) could barely remember. The memory was a good one, that much he knew; however, it was... frightening in a way. (Name) could remember the grin on the man's face, and the way the grin sent shivers down his spine. His father, Henry, had just taken him to work with him for the first time. (Name) was ecstatic, and couldn't wait to wander around the place and meet the "amazing people" he'd been hearing so much about. The first person Henry introduced (Name) to, was Mr Drew. The child was nervous; he had grabbed onto Henry's pants leg and frowned. This guy... what was up with that... grin? It was unsettling, and disturbing._

 

_"(Name)," Henry smiled at the boy, trying to pry him off. "This is my boss, Joey. C'mon, let go, he won't bite." He said. (Name) didn't budge, this guy was freaking him out. If he wasn't so little and scared, he would've told him off... maybe even sweared at him. Henry sighed once he realized he wouldn't let go, then looked to Joey. "Sorry, he's just shy." He said. Joey shook his head, then pulled something out from behind his back. It was a plushie, a black one in the shape of something with small horns. The plushie had a cute grin, and pie-cut eyes - it was adorable. "It's fine, meeting new people is always scary. To show I'm not a threat, here, have this." He said, handing the plushie to (Name). The child hesitated for a moment, then quickly grabbed the toy with a low "thank you." He looked at the plushie, a small blush on his cheeks; God, why was this thing so adorable! Henry smiled at Joey, "I don't have to pay for that, right?" He chuckled. "Of course not, it's for him... so no payment needed."_

 

_That was the last of their conversation before Henry parted ways with Joey, to show (Name) around the studio. He couldn't let the plushie go, that much he remembered. It was soft, and seemed so... real. It was like this toy was his friend. Henry coud only smile - separating his son from the plushie was going to be difficult when it's time to wash it. "I see you like him, huh?" Henry said, busy sketching at his desk. (Name) was sitting on the floor next to him, not bothering to look up from his new friend. "Joey... or him?" He asked. Henry chuckled, "Bendy." (Name) looked up at the man, "Who's Bendy?" Henry pointed at the plushie, causing the child to do the same. "The plushie. That's it's name, it's a Bendy doll." (Name) smiled, clutching Bendy close to him. "I-I... I like him!" He uttered. Henry smiled, and ruffled the boy's hair. If (Name) liked him, then he would be sure to introduce him to the Bendy cartoons next. Henry was sure he'd like those, too. And maybe, just maybe... he'd help make Bendy greater..._

 

 

   That ringing... it was consistent, loud, and hurting his ears. His head was pounding, and his vision was blurry. Slowly; his eyes began to open, the ringing dying out as his vision became clearer. (Name) groaned, and rubbed his head. The pounding was beginning to subside, but it was still there. "Agh, my head... it hurts..." He seethed, biting his lip. It was quiet, not a single sound to be heard. It was unsettling, but at the same time, it was comforting. He didn't feel scared anymore, and decided to get up and walk around. (Name) propped himself up on an elbow, then hissed after feeling his head throb again. He quickly held his head, then closed his eyes and exhaled slowly to relieve the pain. 'What...!? Why does this hurt so much...?' (Name) sighed, feeling the pain go away. He then opened his eyes, only to come face-to-face with a blob of ink staring at him with black, dead eyes. (Name) shrieked, then jumped back. "W-what the hell is that thing!?" He yelled.

 

   The creature stood there, staring at him still. It was short, way shorter than (Name); and seemed to have semi-long arms made out of ink, which hung at it's sides. Breathing... the thing was breathing. Although it was low, (Name) could here inhaling and exhaling... and it wasn't coming from him. After (Name) decided the creature wasn't a threat, he crawled towards it, until he was at least a foot away from it. It stared blankly at him, which made the male feel uneasy. He wondered if this thing would move a little - just give him a sign (other than breathing) of life. "Um... H-hello..." The male greeted, waving a hand in front of the creature's face. "W-what... are you, exactly?" There was no answer, of course! (Name) opened his mouth to say something else, only to stop once he saw the creature begin to crawl away, heading through a doorway. (Name) sat there, shocked, then bit back a smile. This was going to be fun! "Hey, wait up!" The (Hair color) male yelled, running after the creature. It was fast, (Name) couldn't keep up. However, the trail of ink helped.

 

   The male followed the trail of ink to a set of stairs, there was a long, thick, uneven line of ink going down the steps showing where the creature went. (Name) ran down the stairs, trying to catch up the ink monster. Soon, he was close behind; they were in a huge room filled with multiple things: small basins willed with things, cans of soup, more coffins, and cardboard cutouts of Bendy. He wondered why these things were down here, maybe... maybe it had something to do with what he saw upstairs. '...Boris...' He thought sadly. The creature then took a turn, (Name) doing the same. He was determined to find out where this creature was leading him; hopefully it was to Henry, but then again, it could just be complete crap. He hoped that wasn't the case, the whole point of him coming here was to find Henry, get him, then leave. This wasn't good, he was starting to run out of breath. (Name) stopped, then took a moment to catch his breath; the creature, who was just a few feet away, stopping.

 

☯

 

   Even though it was such a simple demand, he was sure the searcher had screwed up. The demon expected for (Name) to be here by now, he wondered what was taking them so long. He paced back and forth, thinking. God, this was too much. The demon couldn't stand to be without him, his soon-to-be plaything. (Name) was like an angel among demons: short and perfect, silky (Hair color) hair, wonderful (Skin color) skin, sparkly (Eye color) eyes, and that oh-so perfect body. God, the demon just wanted (Name) to himself. Just once, he wanted to hold the boy in his arms... and never, **never** let go. Henry... the boy came here for Henry, right... he had forgotten about that. "Well, too bad." The demon grinned. "He might be dead by now... that angel has a way with words. And I wouldn't be surprised if she lead to him to his own death..." He said. He eventually sat down in a chair, drumming his gloved fingers on the wooden desk in front of him. "Damn, I'm getting bored. Maybe I should take a walk." The demon sighed, getting up. "And pay **him** a little visit."

 

☯

 

   It took the (Name) forever to regain his breath, and once he did, he realized the creature was on the move again. The male sighed, and began to follow the ink creature once more. It turned a corner again, and once (Name) turned the corner... the creature was gone. "Where the hell did it go?" He was meet with a pool of ink, across the ink was dry flooring. (Name) stepped into the black liquid, and began to wade through the ink. It was difficult, with the way the thickness of the ink slowed him down, but he soon reached the other side. Ink soaked his pants, and his shoes were completely drenched in it... disgusting. He stepped out of the ink and looked around, there was a door open. The male clutched the straps of his backpack, and headed through.

 

   "Alright!" (Name) said. "Where did my little friend go?" Before he could start investigating, (Name) felt something on his shoulder. His eyes grew wide, and his breathing became shallow. He wanted to turn around, however, he couldn't.

 

**"You're even more adorable in person... I'm not surprised, though."**

 

   (Name) gasped a little, his body shaking. That voice, it was smooth and a little deep. It honestly scared him... he wondered who this was. (Name) was about to say something but then, his vision began to blacken. 'N-not again...' He thought. His knees buckled, and a hand was placed over his mouth. 'W-what's happening....?'

 

**"Goodnight, my little plaything."**


	4. Chapter Three: A Demon's Infatuation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Name) wakes up in a strange room, and comes face to face with Bendy.

**_Chapter Three_ **

**_A Demon's Infatuation_ **

* * *

 

   It was a surprise that the creature had actually followed through on his orders, however, the demon couldn't help but intervene. The demon had been watching the two - (Name) and the searcher - for a while, and he was relieved to know that the creature was actually leading (Name) to him. He'd been so damn bored waiting in that room, that he decided to snag (Name) himself. The demon's excitement had gotten the better of him, and he just couldn't help it. Here he was, standing in front of the unconscious boy; who he may or may not have tied to a chair, with a huge grin on his face. It didn't take long for (Name) to get here, and God, was the demon happy. No, he was more than happy... he was ecstatic!

 

    _"Where are you going?" (Name) asked, looking up from the t.v. to his father who was ready to leave the front door. Henry didn't look at him, however, he could tell the male was watching his every move. "I'm just... going out with a friend... an old friend." He muttered. The (Hair color) male wanted to press further, like ask **who** this "old friend" was, but he trusted his father to come home safely and knew that he wouldn't get into any danger at all. At least, that's what he thought. It hurt... watching his father leave him alone in that dark house, with nothing but the t.v. (for entertainment) and food in the fridge if he ever got hungry. However, the moment he received that letter... things changed. He went from lonely to happy and from happy... to confused. (Name) came to Joey Drew Studios for Henry, and Henry only. He was tired of being alone, and missed the only person he had left... his father. The male wasn't giving up just yet... no..._

 

(Name) awoke with a start, his eyes wide and his chest rising and falling quickly. His breathing was erratic, and his wrists and ankles ached. The male looked down at his wrists, then down at his ankles which were bond to a chair with thick ropes. They were boring into his wrists and ankles, causing them bruise. (Name) hissed, then looked around. He was a room, a very dark one. The (Hair color) male didn't remember coming here - wherever this room is. (Name)'s eyes widened once he remembered: someone had knocked him out before he could finish exploring. The male began to wiggle in his restrains, hissing in pain again after feeling the ropes dig deeper into his skin. The bruises were becoming worse; red and deep, and (Name) bit his lip to keep himself from screaming. "C'mon.... at least loosen up." He whimpered.

 

    **"Are you done embarrassing yourself...?"**

 

That voice! It sent shivers down (Name)'s spine, and his eyes hesitantly looked towards the source of the voice. It was the person who knocked him out earlier... he could tell. It was the same smooth voice from before, so there was no doubt in his mind that this guy was the perpetrator. Footsteps were heard, someone was approaching him. (Name) felt his heart sink deep into his stomach, his breathing growing ragged again. The male watched as a figure emerged from the shadows in fear: there was a guy, tall and lean, with short black hair and freakishly pale skin. He wore a sinister grin on his face, and the black and white suit he had made him seem all the more menacing.

 

   "W-who... who are you?" (Name) asked, his voice trembling along with his fingertips. He wasn't sure if it was because of the lack of circulation his wrists were receiving, but the male decided to go with the figure in front of him.

 

   Once the person was fully visible, (Name) bit his lip. He was waiting on an answer, this guy was just staring at him... much like that weird ink creature from earlier. 'Wait, where did he go?'

 

   "He disappeared in the ink..." (Name) looked at the man in front of him, confused. "H-how did you..." The man only smirked. God, was that smirk alluring. (Name) shook his head, for goodness sake this guy captured him. "I'm glad you think so," He said. The (Hair color) male's cheeks flushed pink, was this guy reading his mind?

 

   "Stop saying 'this guy,' I have a name." He grimaced. (Name) chuckled awkwardly, and would've rubbed his neck in embarrassment too if it weren't for those damn ropes. "I-um-sorry... wait, why am I apologizing to you!? You freaking kidnapped me!" He yelled. The guy sighed, and shook his head. "You kind of set up yourself to be kidnapped, beautiful." He said. (Name) growled slightly to hide the darkening blush on his cheeks, then glared at him. "Whatever... so, what _is_ your name?"

 

   The man leaned close to (Name)'s ear, "It's Bendy." No way... what the hell? His eyes widened again, there's no way a cartoon character could come to life much less this freaking.... hot! (Name) shook his head again, stop it! "Of course no toon can come to life on their own, but with some help... well, you know..." Bendy said, gesturing to himself. The male was at a loss for words, this shit is crazy!

 

   "W-what's... what is all this, why is my dad here... why was Boris dead, why are you.... you?" So many questions, that (Name) was sure he wouldn't get the answers to. Bendy only chuckled, "So much to explain..." He mutters. The demon hated (Name)'s reaction, this wasn't really how things were supposed to go. It was supposed to be simple: (Name), innocent and oblivious to what's going on, receives the letter (ahem, supposedly from Joey), enters the studio, stupidly falls into the left by Henry, my minions lead him to me, then... done. If only he hadn't wandered the first floor.

 

   "Why am I here, anyways? I'm supposed to be looking for my dad!" (Name) said, trying to wiggle out of his restraints again. Bendy roughly placed a hand on the chair, trying to keep it in place. "I want you here... no, I **need** you here." He said lowly. "You don't know how long I've wanted to meet you... and here you are - lovely as ever." He smiled. (Name) frowned, "Stop that."

 

   "Stop what?"

 

   "...That! You keep complimenting me, stop it."

 

   Bendy placed a hand in (Name)'s hair, relishing in the softness of his locks and it's color. He then gripped it, enclosing his fingers around the male's hair roughly. (Name) groaned in pain, then glared at the demon. Bendy pulled (Name)'s head back harshly, causing him to gasp. "God, you're so beautiful..." The demon said, leaning close to (Name)'s neck. Bendy ran his tongue down the (Hair color) male's neck, making him shudder. "Every single... part of you!" (Name) screamed loudly; sharp teeth had sunken into his neck, thick streams of blood sliding down his neck onto his sweater.

 

   (Name) attempted to steady his breathing; this guy, this _demon_ , had bit his neck. His chest began to rise and fall rapidly, and his eyelids felt heavy - was he... was he having an anxiety attack? Bendy snatched his sharp teeth from (Name)'s neck, then sighed. Blood painted his pale lips, and his tongue. The demon smirked, this boy's blood... why was it so delicious? (Name) glared at the demon, "I...I **hate** you."

 

   Bendy's eyes widened, 'He hates... me...' He thought.

 

_Henry pointed at the plushie, causing the child to do the same. "The plushie. That's it's name, it's a Bendy doll." (Name) smiled, clutching Bendy close to him. "I-I... I like him!"_

 

The Demon grinned, showing his bloodied sharp teeth to (Name):

 

**"It doesn't matter.... you love me, you just don't know it yet..."**

* * *

 

**Author: Sorry, I planned on updating everyday there was school work to do and I may or may not have gotten lazy. Also, I got frustrated because what I wrote didn't save and I had to rewrite everything. Sad**

**Thanks to Corrie Kibbler and Shadowlyam for your wonderful comments! I hope you two enjoyed the chapter!**


	5. Author's Note

_**Author's Note** _

* * *

 

 

  Hello, everyone! It's me, @DespairKuma. I'm apologizing for making you think that this was an actual updating, but I have a reason for not updating at the time I was supposed to. I had to go to the doctor today to get a shot, and such. I didn't think we were going to be there long, but when I made it home it was around 10:46. While I was at the doctor, waiting, I had been writing the next chapter. However, it didn't save. I was so pissed!

 

   *Sigh* That being said, I'm going to rewrite it. And it will be done today, that's a promise! At some point, I may rewrite the previous chapters too. It depends. Anyways, thank you all for taking the time to read this.

 

> Thank you!
> 
> \- Kouhai


	6. Chapter Four: Wandering Is A Sin

 

_**Chapter Four** _

_**Wandering Is A Sin** _

* * *

 

_Joey Drew Studios, was a place where (Name) practically grew up in, and known mainly his whole life. It was a busy animation studio, once upon a time; and now, well it was abandoned. At first glance, Joey Drew Studios wouldn't seem like the practice ground for satanic and spiritual deeds, however, after a while you'd begin to notice a few things. From the weird voices here and there, to the strange behavior of the employees. It was a creepy place, one that most feared to enter. Some say, that if you accidentally or even purposely enter an inaccessible area, you'll be warned. Some say, that if you rearrange things in a certain order, you'll get a hidden message from former employees. Some say... that if you were to cross paths with ' **him** ,' well, you'll **never** see the light of day again. I mean, those are just rumors... right?_

 

_"Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes." Henry said, straightening a lithe pile of paperwork then picking them up. "Will you be alright by yourself?" He asked (Name). This was the fifth time Henry had brought the boy to work with him, and since the employees here were on good terms with his (Name), Henry didn't mind leaving him in their care. So did (Name). The child clutched Bendy to his chest, "Of course I'll be alright! I have Bendy with me." He smiled. Henry wanted to do the same, his son was so adorable sometimes._

 

_Henry nodded, "Alright then, I'll just be in Joey's office if something happens." (Name) then nodded. "Just don't... go wandering around." With that, the man abandoned his desk and headed down the hallway. It wasn't until (Name) heard a door close, that he stood up. The studio was a bit quiet today, but he knew that it was because everyone was busy working. He felt lonely, there was nothing to do but play around with Bendy or just... explore..._

 

_A wide smile slid it's way onto (Name)'s face, he then grabbed Bendy and made his way around the building. Of course his father told him not to wander around, but, he couldn't help it. He was a child, they get bored easily. In fact, a child's attention span is only a few minutes depending on their age. The (Hair color) child noticed a set of stairs near his dad's desk, and decided to go down. These stairs have always been there, it's just Henry never allowed (Name) to use them._

 

_"I wonder what the other floors are like... don't you, Bendy?" (Name) asked the plushie - of course there wasn't going to be an answer. The boy sighed, "I bet it isn't anything exciting, too."_

 

_He continued down the stairs, being careful as to not talk too loud or make any sounds, so he wouldn't alert Henry. (Name) made it to the... well let's just say the second floor. It was a bit darker than the first floor, and seemed a bit bigger, too. (Name) clutched Bendy to his chest tighter, then frowned. This place was scaring him, and the strange ambience sounds he was hearing wasn't helping. He slowly walked around, and ended up in a room. There were basins filled with ink and other things, cans strewn around, large... coffins(!?), and cardboard cutouts of Bendy similar to the one's upstairs._

 

_"W-where did all of this come from...?" (Name) muttered, inspecting the room. He felt as though the cardboard cutouts were watching him, and the thought just sent shivers down his spine. "Bendy... maybe we should go back up...?" No answer. (Name) whimpered, then continued to walk around the room. "Y-yeah, let's just go back―"_

 

_**"The believers must honor their savior..."**  
_

 

_(Name)'s eyes widened, his legs began to shake and his eyes started to dart around the room. "I-I-Is someone t-there...?" No one answered, however, he could hear something. Talking... it was coming from the next room. (Name) followed the voice, and ended up standing in front of a room with a huge pentagram splattered on the floor... in what looked like ink. He peeked through the half opened door, and his eyes widened even more._

 

_There was Sammy, sitting in front of the pentagram, chanting something; (Name) couldn't really hear him. It wasn't until he saw the pentagram begin to glow and ink particles float, that he accidentally let out a shriek. Sammy immediately stopped what he was doing, then looked towards the door. Scared, (Name) began to run away only to have his hand snatched into a tight grip. The boy whimpered, and turned to look at who grabbed him. Of course... it was Sammy Lawrence._

 

_"What are you doing down here, kid?" He asked, his voice laced with venom. (Name) began to shake, and tears formed in the corners of his eyes. "I-I-I... um..."_

 

_Another hand snatched (Name)'s other arm tightly, causing him to flinch. It was Henry. "Let him go, Sammy." Henry said, his voice stern. The other male scowled, then let go of (Name)'s arm. "You should keep a better eye on your brat, **Henry**." (Name) didn't let Henry's frown go by unnoticed. It honestly scared him._

 

_Henry sighed, "I thought I could trust him on his own..." He muttered. The male's frown deepened as he lead (Name) back upstairs, once they were up there, Henry let him go. (Name) couldn't speak, he was shocked. He noticed that when Henry came to save him, everything had been gone... like the basins and coffins and such never existed. Even the room Sammy was in looked... normal in that moment._

 

_(Name) looked up at Henry, who was now sitting at his desk, staring at a blank sheet of a canvas. "...I'm sorry..." He muttered, tears forming again. "I-I should've listened to you..." Henry immediately looked to (Name), he could hear the strain and sadness in his voice. The man smiled softly, then pulled the boy into a loving embrace. "It's... It's fine." Henry said._

 

_The boy's tears had restrained from falling, he felt so loved. "Just never run off again... I don't, I don't want to lose you." He mumbled. (Name) smiled, then finally wrapped his small arms around Henry._

 

 _"Come on, let's go home," Henry says, grabbing (Name)'s hand._ _"We can have whatever you want for dinner tonight."_

 

_(Name) clutched Bendy's arm tightly, "How about icecream!"_

 

_"Maybe not whatever you want..." Henry deadpans._

 

 

**_'Wandering is a sin...'_**

* * *

 

 

 

**Author: Thank you all for waiting! Enjoy! Your comments are always appreciated.**


	7. Chapter Five: The Demon's Plaything

**_Chapter Five_ **

**_The Demon's Plaything_ **

* * *

 

   It still hurt, the aching bite mark on (Name)'s shoulder. Of course it would, the demon sunk his highly sharp teeth into his soft and fragile skin. That was hours ago, the (Hair color) had been sitting in Bendy's room, reminiscing. Wonderful and nostalgic memories that, mostly, included his father. God, he missed him. If only he wasn't stuck in this damn room, he wanted to just see his father's smile again, his aging hair, to hear his soothing chuckle, and hear him at least scold him one last time. His father was always there for him, and he only wished that the man was still in this building, safe. Everytime he asked of Henry's whereabouts to Bendy, the demon wouldn't answer.

 

   (Name) had always been curious, and he hated that. His curiosity was often the cause of him getting hurt... or, others getting hurt. Maybe if he hadn't explored the upper floor, he wouldn't have even caught Bendy's attention. No, maybe if he hadn't followed that damn searcher he wouldn't be in this insane demon's room! The male hung his head, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. He bit his lip to keep them from spilling, but he couldn't help it ― there were so many things he regretted, he wanted to go home.

 

   Hot tears trailed down his cheeks, and his eyes grew red and puffy. This was too much for him, he only wanted to see Henry. "I...I need to get out of here." (Name) muttered. The began to wiggle and struggle against the ropes that were binding him to the old wooden chair Bendy trapped him in; the ropes loosening. His bruises stung as he continued to struggle, and suddenly, the ropes plummeted to the floor with a hard thud.

 

   (Name) only hoped the demon didn't hear, or else his efforts would've been for nothing. He gently rubbed his wrists, then stood up only to double over. The male had forgotten that his ankles were bruised as well and his legs been asleep. His legs were shaking, and they felt like jelly. (Name) was holding onto the arm of the chair, using it to hoist himself up again.

 

   "G-god, it hurts..." (Name) groaned, finally standing up. His legs regused to move, it was as though moving was foreign to them. (Name) sighed, then moved one of his legs, then the other. They were still shaking, however, they didn't hurt as much anymore. (Name) let go of the arm of the chair, then stood up on his own. He decided to head for the door, and escape. The male ran towards the door, his footsteps heavy and loud. (Name) placed his hand on the doorknob, and was about to turn it...

 

   "Where do you think you're going?"

 

   It was Bendy, and judging by the look on his face, he wasn't happy. His sharp teeth were bared, and his gloved hands were clutched tightly against his sides. "I...I was going to find a bathroom." (Name) muttered, fearing for his life. Bendy's eyes softened for a moment, yet they still held a malicious gaze. "Ah, I see," He says, stepping closer to the (Hair color) male. "For a second, I thought you were actually trying to _**leave**_ me."

 

   This demon, the look in his eyes was absolutely terrifying. (Name) opened his mouth to say something, only to he cut off by a pair of lips on his. His eyes widened, 'Is he... kissing me!?' (Name) thought. 'Of course I am, what does it look like?' Snapped Bendy. The male had forgotten about the demon's strange ability to hear his thoughts, it honestly scared him for a second.

 

   (Name) struggled against him, trying to push the demon away. Bendy groaned, and forcefully pushed his tongue past (Name)'s lips and into his mouth. The male instantly became putty in the demon's arms, and he stopped resisting. He could feel Bendy's tongue exploring the insides of his mouth, and (Name) tried his hardest not to release the moan that was threatening to escape his lips.

 

   Suddenly, Bendy pulled away. "You shouldn't ever try to leave me, you're mine, remember?" He asked. (Name) couldn't breathe, the kiss he and the demon shared was so strong and passionate that his breathing was ragged. "I...I need to leave," He started. "I need... to find my dad." Bendy frowned. He had just kissed you, and finding your father was still your main priority... he just didn't understand.

 

   "(Name), just stay here with me―"

 

   "No!" (Name) shouted. "I didn't come to this stupid place for you, I came here to find my dad! He's the only part of my family I have left, and I'll be damned if something were to happen to him." The (Hair color) male pushed away from Bendy, and made a run for the door again.

 

   That's it! Bendy's frown deepened, he should've tied the boy up with thicker ropes. He hated how much of his father's determination he inherited; it was sickening, and at the very least annoying. Quickly, the demon chased after (Name), who was already out the door. "Why do you hate me, (Name)?" He asked. (Name) had been far away from him, and Bendy had been stopped chasing after him. Now, the demon was slowly walking through the many corridors of the studio, his voice echoing off the walls for (Name) to hear. "You know, I bring you to Henry." Bendy smirked.

 

   (Name) came to a stop, the mention of his father catching his attention. "...You can?" He muttered. Bendy nodded, even though he knew (Name) couldn't see him. "I'll take you to him, if you're willing to do something for me."

 

   The male wanted to see his father, and was willing to do anything. However, this was Bendy he was talking to. Whatever this demon wanted him to do, (Name) was sure it wasn't going to be pleasant. Nonetheless, he made his way back to the demon.

 

   "I...What is it that you want me to do?" (Name) asked, now in front of the demon. He realized how tall Bendy was compared to him, and how handsome he looked in this moment, of course, he was always handsome. Bendy leaned down to (Name)'s level, then whispered in his ear, "You'll become my plaything until we get to him."

 

   "W-wha... plaything!?" The (Hair color) male shouted. Bendy nodded, "You have to do whatever I ask until we find Henry." He explained. (Name)'s eyes narrowed, "I thought you said you knew where he was!"

 

   Bendy's expression became unreadable, "I know what floor he's on, however, your father's most likely moving around so he won't be in the same place for long." He said. (Name) frowned slightly, "You're right... well, let's get going." He says, his voice full of determination.

 

   Bendy looked at him, then nodded, leading the way. "You're so adorable when you're adamant." The demon snickered. (Name)'s cheeks flushed a light shade of pink. Bendy smirked, "Say 'thank you.'" He demands. (Name) furrows his eyebrows, "What? Why?" Bendy smiles. "Because I said so, you're my plaything for the time being, remember?"

 

   "....T-thank you."

 

   Bendy took a moment to admire (Name). That little moment they shared just now, it were as though they were having fun... together. The demon could see the blush on his cheeks and how it didn't bother disappearing, it was adorable. The demon hadn't noticed that he'd been talking about out loud...

 

"You're adorable."

* * *

 

**Author: Please leave your feedback for this chapter, I need to know what I should do for the next chapter. Also, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Bye!**


	8. Chapter Six: Beware The Ink Demon Pt. 1

 

_**Chapter Six** _

_**Beware The Ink Demon Pt. 1** _

* * *

   The Ink Demon, the being that most of them didn't dare bother or mess with. He was similar to a king, one that all of the ink monsters and creatures that roamed the studio respected, yet feared at the same time. There are some, however, that test him - that dare to overthrow him. One of them, is Alice Angel. God, how the demon despised her as she despised him. Of course, their hatred for each other would only seem natural due to the fact that Bendy was a demon and Alice was an... well, an angel. The angel's plans were unclear, though, it was evident that she wanted him gone. It was hard for her to find an appropriate opportunity to do so, well, until 'he' came: Henry.

 

   Alice needed a few things done, and so, she asked of her 'dear' Henry to do it for her. The man, blinded by the need to return home, willing helped her. Bendy didn't actually care if Henry was doing the angel's dirty work, not one bit. However, he didn't want whatever she was doing to interfere with what he wanted. For one, the angel demanded that Henry destroy all of his cutouts... which angered him deeply. The state of his 'grinning demons,' as Alice called them, were broken beyond repair. The thing was, she knew that this would infuriate him, and that's what pissed him off even more.

 

   Bendy was now wandering the lower levels of the studio with (Name), on their way to find Henry. The two walked in silence, since none of them knew what to say to relieve the awkward air between them. Bendy was lost in thought anyways, so the silence was a good way to think without being interrupted. It was weird, how much of an effect this human had on him. The demon couldn't stop complimenting him, touching him, talking to him, smelling him, and overall... just thinking about him. He felt confused, of course he knew that he loved (Name), more than anything. Yet, he felt as though what he was doing was going to be the death of not him, but (Name).

 

   The two continued walking in silence, that is until they turned a corner. "So... why are you doing this?" (Name) asked, his expression unreadable. Bendy looked at him as they walked, "What do you mean?" He had a hunch of what the (Hair color) male could be referring to, but he wasn't 100% sure. "Helping me find my dad..."

 

   Of course, Bendy knew it! The demon bit back a smile, a smile he had no idea why was even attempting to slide onto his face in the first place. Bendy only sighed, "I'm not obligated to say," He said, placing a gloved hand on the shorter male's head, causing (Name) to blush. "And don't question me, plaything. I'm supposed to ask you questions." He chuckled.

 

   (Name) pouted slightly, "Stop calling me 'plaything." He whined. The light pink blush on his cheeks said otherwise to Bendy, it was like he wanted him to keep calling him that. "Just call me... (Name)."

 

   The demon sighed, "Fine then." (Name) smiled slightly, and didn't bother saying anything else to Bendy. It had been a while before the duo had made it to Level S, the floor Bendy was sure Henry was on. Not too long ago, the elevator installed there plummeted onto Level S and the mess was still there; broken and everything. It was Alice's doing, that much he knew. Bendy came to a stop in front of the wreckage of the elevator, and looked down at (Name).

 

   "I'm sure he's here... somewhere." Bendy muttered, looking at the entrance to another corridor. He could make out a sign that was on the wall at the end of said corridor. It was a guide, an arrow pointing towards the Management Office, and an arrow pointing to the Archive: basically a huge library of sorts. "We should probably check the Archive first, I doubt Henry would be in the Management Office." Bendy stated. (Name) could hear Bendy, although, he was more interested in the mess of an elevator than what the demon was saying. 'Dad...' He thought, horrified by the thought of his father being in the elevator when it crashed.

 

   Bendy continued with his rambling, only to realize the other male was staring at the elevator. "(Name)...(Name)!" Bendy called out. (Name) shook his head, then turned to Bendy. "Um, sorry." He muttered. Bendy smiled, "It's fine."

 

   "C'mon, let's go―" He stopped. (Name) looked over to Bendy, "You alright?" He asked, placing a hand on the demon's shoulder.

 

   The demon couldn't see, his vision had gone completely black. He could feel something sliding down his face, covering his eyes. His entire body ached, especially his head. The demon immediately held his head, the pain worsening as he tried to talk. "B-Bendy...?" (Name) placed a hand on Bendy's cheek, his eyes widening at the sight of his face. Ink was covering his face... Bendy flinched at the contact, and scowled slightly, causing (Name) to step away from him.

 

    **"(N-Name)... Leave me..."**

 

  (Name) watched as Bendy's body was engulfed in ink, and his gloves become tainted with the black liquid. He wanted to help Bendy, but the demon kept shooing him away. "S-sTayy....Ahway..." He heard Bendy growl out. Bendy bared his sharp teeth at him, then lunged at him. (Name) shrieked, and moved over to dodge Bendy. 

 

   "W-what's gotten into you!?" The male asked, stepping away. Bendy turned to look at him, a low animalistic growl escaping his lips. "S-s-stay back..."

 

   "You look so... delicious." He heard Bendy mutter. (Name) saw the inky demon slowly walk towards him, then began to run. Bendy began to chase him shortly after, "I'm coming.....for you..." The demon groaned, running after the (Hair color) male.

 

   (Name) ran down the corrior Bendy had mentioned earlier, then turned towards the Archive. The door to the library was already open, which was good. This way, (Name) wouldn't be slowed down. He was close, so close. The demon almost grabbed him, until (Name) slipped into the Archive and slammed the door shut, locking it.

 

   Bendy was still there, (Name) could hear his growling. "You....c-can't escape.... the **ink**." Bendy growled, gliding his ink stained fingers down the Archive door. (Name) frowned, what happened to him, and what was he going to do? He was... alone, again...

 

"Don't worry, Bendy. I'll help you, and find my dad, I promise."

* * *

 

 

Author: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, more to come soon. As always, your comments are greatly appreciated.

 


	9. Chapter Seven: Beware The Ink Demon Pt. 2

 

 

_**Chapter Seven** _

_**Beware The Ink Demon Pt. 2** _

* * *

 

It was something that had completely slipped from the demon's mind; something that was bound to happen again, and ruined everything once it did. The Ink Demon, a name given to Bendy when he was fresh out of the Ink Machine, and first made. Although Bendy despised the name, he knew that he'd been given that name for a reason. He was in fact, an ink demon ― one that was created from the image of a little devil toon, from 2D to living. However, during his creation, there was a little bit of a 'birth defect.' It only comes up during a great period of stress or sometimes too much stimulation for Bendy; his fabricated human-like form dissolves, and becomes consumed by ink, making Bendy become what everyone likes to call him: The Ink Demon.

 

   The demon would often lose sight of what's going on in the moment, and would sometimes react recklessly. His ink form was rather monstrous and destructive, a complete vessel of rage that Bendy truly wanted to abandon. However, no matter how hard he tried, that creature within him would never permanently disappear. When (Name) witnessed him transform, all Bendy could think about was his expression. God, that expression! The demon despised it. It was as though (Name) feared for his life... as though Bendy was a monster. He was completely ashamed by his actions, and wanted to forget about it. Fortunately, (Name) out ran Bendy when he was chasing him, and slipped into the Archive. That way, the (Hair color) male would be safe ― and least likely to be hurt by him.

 

   Now Bendy was wandering around Level S; his inky, limping form practically staggering around the studio, leaving messy trails of ink. The Ink Demon could barely breathe, ragged wheeze-like noises escaping his body each time he tried. It'd been a while since Bendy's been in this form, and it was taking some time for his body to adapt to it again. Every part of him ached, and every now and then he would lean against the wall, just to take a moment to let his body rest.

 

   Bendy could only hope (Name) decided to find Henry without him, and not stick around the Archive. It would be a matter of time before the demon would decide to investigate Level S (surely the Archive would be explored), and he wouldn't want for him to lose control at the sight of (Name). For all he knew, the demon would probably attempt to murder the male again. Bendy didn't want to think about it anymore, he had little free will in this form, so making decisions were a bit difficult. For now, he could only wander around this sickening studio, and pray that (Name) was somewhere deeper down into this place. Far away from him...

 

* * *

 

 

_"Where are you going?" Henry asked (Name), staring down at the child as he was about to leave. (Name) pointed towards one of the many corridors of the first floor, one that lead to Joey's Office. "Why are you going to Joey's Office?" He asked. The little boy sighed sadly, his eyes suddenly boring into the floor. "Mr. Drew wants to see my Bendy doll... he says that he plans on making more of then soon and needs mine as a model." (Name) says, lightly kicking his foot off the floor._

 

_Henry could tell (Name) didn't want to part with the plushie, hell, he didn't even want to separate with it when it needed to be washed. But, Henry knew Joey would hold it against him if his son didn't hand the doll over. The older man sighed, and dismissed him. (Name) looked at his father briefly, before heading off to Joey's Office. The child didn't want to have to give up Bendy, not even temporarily, but he guessed that he needed to give the plushie a break._

 

_Once (Name) arrived at Joey's Office, he gently knocked on the door, waiting for the man to answer. Minutes after, the door opened along with a low "come in." The boy nervous, practically shaking at the fact that he was going to be alone with this man. Ever since he met Joey, (Name) knew there was something off about him. That strange grin that seemed to spread ear to ear, the way he talked to his employees then another way with Henry. It all confused the little boy._

 

 _(Name) struggled onto a stool that was in front of Joey's desk, god, why were things so tall in this damn building!_ _Huffing, the child dumped the Bendy doll onto the man's desk making him look up. "Hurry up and take it... being away from Bendy is really going to be saddening..." (Name) said, looking down into his lap. Joey didn't say anything, and grabbed the doll, lazily slipping it into a drawer in his desk. The two were now staring at each other, (Eye color) eyes boring into Joey's  slightly brownish ones._

 

_"You can go now..." Joey said, the irritation in his voice thick. (Name) sighs, then slips off the stool. He then heads back to Henry, his arms lazily against his sides. It was weird not having anything to hold, and that saddened (Name). Henry noticed this, and frowned. "I know it's hard letting things go..." He says. "But don't worry, you'll get Bendy back. **Your** Bendy."_

 

* * *

 

 

Bendy was a complete mess, his body stopped aching after a while. However, his appearance became rather rotten. The demon's breathing was going well, so he could finally walk around without any issues. And although his eyes were still covered with ink, he was able to make his around somewhat sight, but mainly smell. He missed (Name), the way he became defensive whenever he complimented him or the way he smelled like fresh strawberries, cherries, and (Other fragrance). It was so damn intoxicating!

 

   The demon was surprised, he had yet to run into any of the other ink creatures, not even Alice Angel. Not like he wanted to encounter her anyways. Bendy had no idea where he was going, and it wasn't like he cared either. He just let his deformed, inky legs take him wherever they wanted to go.

 

   Everything was quiet, a little too quiet. He knew that Alice was busy somewhere around here, he just wasn't sure where. The demon planned on taking that damn Angel down once he brought (Name) to Henry, but since he transformed, there's been a change of plans.

 

   Once this was over, he just hoped (Name) wouldn't hate him. The male was his life at this point, and Bendy was willing to do anything if it meant (Name) would make it out of here alive. Anything...

 

**"D-dDon'tttt... worRy, I ww-on't lEt anyyThi-ing.... hapPen to YoU..."**

* * *

 


	10. Author's Note

 

**_Author's Note_ **

* * *

 

   Hello there, it's me [K.O.U.H.A.I](https://www.quotev.com/DespairKuma)! I've decided to make another author's note so I could get a few things straight. Firstly, I'm so happy that you all like this story, I've worked really hard on it and I want you all to know that your wonderous comments have fueled my motivation and made me want to continue this story!

 

   Secondly, at first I wanted to update this story everyday. However, since I'm graduating soon, there's a lot of tests coming up and events so I'll be busy. I've decided to maybe update every two or three days since writing each chapter won't take much time, only about 2 and a half hours. So, I hope everyone will work with me and respect my decision. To be honest, I've fallen in love with this story just like the rest of you and you all have no idea how much I just want to create a sequel or update everyday. Unfortunately, that won't happen.

 

   Lastly, I've decided to create another story at some point - maybe around sometime in June. And I'd like to know which fandom it should be based on. Please comment which of the fandoms below would make a good story; don't worry, you won't have to come up with the plot.

 

° Tokyo Ghoul

° Bungo Stray Dogs

° Dangan Ronpa

° Persona

° Original Work

° Male Characters x Male Reader {inserts}

° Servamp

° Boku No Hero Academia

° Durarara

° Gravity Falls

 

Please vote/comment, and thank you for taking the time to read this!

\- Kouhai


	11. Chapter Eight: Regrets

 

**Chapter Eight**

**Regrets**

* * *

  

  The Archive was enormous, nothing like Bendy said it would be. The Bendy had told (Name) that it was like a library of sorts, however, never in the male's life had he seen a library as huge as this. In the middle of the room was a statue of what appeared to be Bendy made from stone, stone that was already cracking away and partially covered in dry ink. (Name) could only wonder why such a thing would be inside of the Archive, or why it even existed in the first place. The (Hair color) male didn't stay on this for too long, though. Considering he needed to find a way out of the Archive without Bendy knowing; and hopefully, the demon wasn't lingering around the Archive door still.

 

   (Name) felt around for his backpack, the one he sadly had forgotten he even brought here with him. The lighting in the Archive was deplorable, downright terrible. So, trying to look for anything in this place was difficult. (Name) perked up once he felt his fingers graze slightly soft material, immediately recognizing it belonged to his backpack, then grabbed it. The male quickly slipped his arms through the straps, and adjusted it onto his back comfortably. Now that he had his belongings, he was ready to get out of there.

 

   Finding his way around the Archive wasn't so bad, however, he did bump into a few things here and there. There were so many books, ones that seemed as though they'd been found outside and some that looked like they'd just been brought in not too long ago. (Name) hadn't remembered the studio being this huge, he only remembered the first floor - mainly because he was always on that floor. However, not once did his father mention there being an Archive, or an elevator, or even this many levels for that matter! It was all too new to him... so foreign.

 

   The male wandered around, coming into contact with several bookcases from time to time and God, did it hurt! He then ended up in front of an open door, one that lead to a wide open space. (Name)'s eyes widened, there, in front of him was an ink filled place, one that resembled a mine. There was a huge bridge that stretched just a few feet away from where (Name) was standing, to the other side. He guessed that he should just go ahead and cross it, and hopefully it wouldn't lead to something disastrous.

 

   (Name) reluctantly walked across the bridge, this heart trashing and pounding against his ribcage. He couldn't stop looking down, below him was a huge pool of ink... something the male grew to fear after what he's seen so far. His legs began to shake, and is movements began to slow. (Name) scurried the rest of the way across, not wanting to take much time on the thing. It frightened him, but he needed to remind himself that he was doing this for Henry... for his dad. That was his objective: come to this crazy place, and return home with the man.

 

   "Alright, I'm safely away from the Archive," (Name) says to himself, clutching the straps of his backpack tightly. "That means that Bendy won't be so close by... all I need to do is find dad... then I can leave."

 

* * *

 

 

_"I hate you, y'know that, right?" (Name) muttered, stabbing his fork into a pile of broccoli on his plate. Henry sat across from him at the dinner table, watching his son mercilessly mutilate the vegetable. "No... I don't." Henry states, completely entranced by what (Name) was doing. "Because you don't show it... so, you don't hate me."_

 

_(Name) scoffed, ceasing his actions. He was now looking up at his father; his fork lying next to his plate, pieces of broccoli wedged into it. Henry was attractive, even if his hair was starting to gray, and the way his eyes stared at him sparked something in the male. Suddenly, (Name)'s eyes began to sting and his face slowly turned red. Tears started to form in the corners of his eyes, they grew puffy and red. Henry didn't say anything, he only gently placed a hand on (Name)'s._

 

_"You always come home late, you're always at that damn studio and act like you never have time for me... time for mom!" (Name) shouted, bawling his hands into fists and looking down at his lap. "I guess that's why she left... because you think that place is more important than the both of us."_

 

_Henry didn't know what to say, he felt his heart twitch at the tone of (Name)'s voice - how sad he was, his choice of language. Henry squeezed the (Hair color) male's hand, then looked into his big, (Eye color) eyes. "I know I haven't been there for you like I should... especially since **she** left." Henry mutters. "But... I'm trying to manage lives, **our** lives. How can I do that without a job... without you. You're the only family I have left, and if you start to hate me... then I don't know if I could live with myself."_

 

_(Name) couldn't hold it in any longer; streams of hot tears slid down his now red cheeks, his hands shaking. "I don't... I don't hate you, dad." (Name) said, his voice breaking. "I just wish that you could take some time off, just... spend time with me. Like how you used to..." Henry made sure to listen to every single word that escaped his son's lips, his composure breaking slowly with each word. "To just for once, talk to me. Have a decent conversation._

 

_"...How was your day?"_

 

_"W-what...?" (Name) asked, his eyes widening and looking at Henry. "How was your day?" He repeated, his expression soft. A little smile was on his face, he was giving it a shot. (Name) looked shocked for a second, only for his expression to shift from surprised to slightly exuberant. "Um, well, it was nice... I actually got a '100%' on my algebra test."_

 

_Henry smiled, at least his son was going with it. It was nice to see him excited again, it made Henry feel happy. "Wow, that's great!" He said, smiling wider. This made (Name) smile, he couldn't help but do so. He loved getting praised, it always made him feel better. "You must've been studying this time." Henry chuckles. (Name) chuckles as well, "Of course, I want to have good grades."_

 

_The two laugh together for a while, only to stop abruptly. Henry looked at (Name) who decided to, instead of playing with, eat his broccoli. "I don't hate you..." (Name) says, letting his fork hit his plate. "I was just angry."_

 

_Henry got up from his chair, and walked over to his son, engulfing him in a tight embrace. (Name) hesitated for a moment, then wrapped his arms around the older male._

_"It wouldn't matter if you did hate me, a parent's love is unconditional... So, I'll always love you. Despite what happens."_

* * *

  

 (Name) remembered that all too well, the memory only happened about 4 years ago. He was going through a lot: he wasn't good at expressing himself, and did lots of things to get attention. Now, he was better. (Name) wished he hadn't said what he said back then, because now that Henry was gone - somewhere deeper into the studio - (Name) missed him more than ever, and regretted everything. Just as Henry had said that he was the only family he had left... (Name) knew how he felt. Henry was the only person, the only family he had left. And he didn't know what he would do without him.

 

   "Dad, are you out there?" (Name) shouted into the darkness. He was standing in front of an archway that showed nothing but pitch black; he wss nervous. The male hadn't received an answer, which meant that he needed to go further.

 

   (Name) headed into the darkness, he was determined to find Henry. For if he does, no, when he does, he's going to never let him go. (Name) was going to say everyday how sorry he was for being a brat, how sorry he was for never properly expressing his feelings to his dad, how sorry he was for never saying... "I love you."

 

   The male was now in a messy hallway; wallpaper peeling from the already ruined and slightly broken in walls, and missing floorboards. (Name) cautiously walked down the corrior, scared that he'd be jumped or even snatched up by something. It wasn't until he made it to the end of the hallway that he felt safe, well, a little more easy. He was in a huge room, one that had cages hanging from the ceiling, ink flowing from above, and lots of flights of stairs.

 

"I see you there... you're looking for something, aren't you?"

 

   (Name) jumped, his head whipping left and right to find the source of the voice. He gave up, not seeing anyone. Maybe he was only hallucinating, he'd been in this creepy place for a while... so it'd only be right if that was the case.

 

"No... you're looking for **someone**. Henry..."

 

   "E-eh, you know my dad!? Do you... do you know where he is?" (Name) questioned the voice, ignoring whatever hallucination suspicions he had before. The voice chuckled, it was clearly the voice of a female. However, something about that chuckle made (Name) uneasy.

 

"Of course I do... he's with me. And if you want him... **then come and get him.** "

 

   The (Hair color) male felt his heart stop in that moment, his hopes of having his father with him again at last, broken. This person had Henry, and (Name) was determined to get him back. He heard hear the voice laughing at him, practically degrading him. The male hissed, and bawled his hands into fists. If only Bendy was with him, he was sure that he'd have a good idea of who he's dealing with. However, he couldn't just always rely on the demon... no matter how much he wanted to.

 

   (Name) clutched one straps of his backpack, his other hand still a fist,

 

**"Alright, bitch. I'm coming for you."**

* * *

 

 

 **Author: Thanks for voting, I plan on having the voting poll open until May 30th, so don't forget to vote before it's too late. Also, thank you to everyone who commented on this story.** **I want you guys to know that your comments are always appreciated, and always motivates me! I read one comment that (Name)'s personality is good, not too masculine and not too feminine. I hope I hit the mark with the personality in this chapter. This takes place not too long before Alice... *ahem* dies.                                      That being said, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I tried really hard to make it longer than usual, and as always, don't forget to comment! Thank you!**


	12. Bonus Chapter: Bendy and (Name)

  
**_Bonus Chapter  
Bendy and (Name)_ **

* * *

  
**A/N: This bonus Chapter takes place just a while before (Name) and Bendy make it to Level S; so this takes place in Chapter 6! Enjoy!**

* * *

 

  
   It was just the two of them, wandering around the studio together in silence. Of course the silence the two shared was uncomfortable, however, they were both too scared to say anything to each other. Bendy would glance at (Name) from time to time, often admiring the shorter male's appearance from the side. He was beautiful, no... Maybe angelic was the right word. Soft looking (Hair color) hair, sparkling (Eye color) eyes that the demon would sometimes get lost in, that cute and soft voice he had, and a perfect figure that Bendy loved.  
  
  
   Bendy sighed to himself, he wondered what would happen once (Name) returned to Henry... Would the male find a way for Henry to accept him, or would he quickly cast him away... Like everyone else. The demon was so lost in thought, that he hadn't noticed that (Name) was looking at him. Having (Name)'s eyes on him made Bendy blush, a slightly dark gray hue flooding his cheeks.  
  
  
   "W-what...?"  
  
  "Nothing... It's just you were staring at me," (Name) muttered. "And I just wondered if you were okay..."  
  
  
  Bendy nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine." The blush on his cheeks had yet to fade, and this only made (Name) more worried. He wondered if Bendy was sick... Could ink creatures even get sick? (Name) decided not to press further, and instead, continue to follow the demon quietly.  
  
  
   "So, what are you gonna do?" Bendy asked (Name), not bothering to look at him. The (Hair color) male looked over at Bendy, frowning slightly after noticing the uneasy expression the demon held. "About what?" (Name) asked. He had an idea of what the demon could be referring to, but didn't bother with guessing.  
  
  
  Bendy sighed, clearly agitated by the conversation alone. "About this! About finding your dad," He yelled. "Once we get to him.... Are you just going to leave me...?" (Name) stopped in his tracks, not sure of what to say. He didn't know that Bendy was worried about him leaving him. The (Hair color) male frowned, then tightly grasped the demon's shoulders with a firm look, pulling him down to his height.  
  
  
  "...Wait, w-what are you―"  
  
  
   It was quick and swift, the demon had no idea what happened. (Name) was suddenly standing on his toes, his arms now around Bendy's neck, and his soft lips on his. The demon could feel his face heat up, a strong blush appearing on his cheeks following after. He couldn't believe it... (Name) was kissing him!  
  
  
   'His lips... They're so soft...' Bendy thought, his hands unconsciously sliding down the shorter male's waist and onto his hips. (Name) squeaked a little upon feeling the demon's hands slightly squeezing his hips, then sighed contently.  
  
  
   Bendy smirked, then gave (Name)'s hips another gentle squeeze. The male then gasped again; Bendy immediately slipped his tongue into his mouth, slowly rubbing his tongue against (Name)'s. The shorter male smirked between the kiss... then bit down.  
  
  
   "W-what the hell, ow!" Bendy groaned, quickly pulling away from (Name), who was looking up at the demon innocently. He cocked his head to the side, his taunting gaze angering Bendy. "Hmm? What?"  
  
  
   The demon scowled, "Why'd you bite me!?" He was a tad bit infuriated by the human's actions, however, he wasn't truly angry for some reason. "Relax, I only wanted you to calm down..." (Name) smiled softly. 'God, that smile of his is so fucking cute.' Bendy thought.  
  
  
   "Calm... down?"  
  
  
  (Name) nodded, "Yeah," He muttered. "Ever since we started walking, you've been spacing out... And looking uneasy. So, I decided to help you relax."  
  
  
  The demon stood there, unsure of what to say. He didn't know that he made it that apparent that something was wrong, nor that (Name) cared that much about him even though he'd done so many things to him. "I'm not going to abandon you once I find my dad.... After all, you've been helping me look for him." (Name) smiled even more.  
  
  
   "Bendy, let's not talk about this with anyone... Alright?"  
  
  
  The demon nodded slowly, completely entranced by the shorter male's smile. He loved (Name) ever since he had first heard about him... And now, he loved him even more. (Name) nodded after him, then continued to wander the halls of the studio. Bendy felt happy inside: he doesn't have to worry anymore...

* * *

  
  



	13. Chapter Nine: Rise and Fall Pt. 1

 

_**Chapter Nine** _

_**Rise and Fall Pt. 1**_

* * *

 

    _Being in this house alone at night gets lonely; Henry hasn't really home that much anymore due to work, and has little time to even look at me. Last night was the last time I saw him: happy, yet a little nervous. However, he had told me that he had something to tell me... And, for that brief moment... I actually felt a little giddy myself. Maybe dad had finally bought me a puppy, maybe dad decided to get back with mom, maybe—_

_"I'm going to be working overtime at the studio, isn't that great buddy?"_

_It was like time suddenly slowed, my smile dissolved within seconds and the excitement I showed quickly became disappointment. "Y-yeah... 'Great'." I seethed, looking down into my lap. I felt this was going to happen... I thought this nightmare would finally be over: dad would come home from work one day, happy just like today, and say ' **How about we watch t.v. together**.'_

_Drip. Drip. Drip. Little droplets of water plummeted to my hands; my cheeks felt hot and wet, and my vision became blurry. I was crying. My dad reached out and tried to place a hand on my shoulder, only for me to flinch and move away. The shocked look on his face... One that I knew would forever be etched in my brain forever. "(N-Name)...?" I looked at him, immediately jumping off my bed and out the door. " **I hate you**!"_

 

 

   They were terrible memories, memories that (Name) wanted so badly to forget. However, no matter how hard he tried, they'd never leave. It was memories like those that made (Name) realize how much of a brat he was, and how sad it was how much he clang to hatred that sprouted from neglect. There used to never be a day where he would not express his anger and depression towards his father; but now, he only wanted to see him smile again, just like **that day** , whether disappointment was coming or not.

 

   (Name) blinked twice, shaking his head to clear his mind of those memories; he had more important things to think about. The (Hair color) male exhaled shakily, looking at the ground silently. He was nervous, the ink creatures of the studio — well, most of them — were more aggressive than passive; so facing off against some (possibly ink-infected) woman he had never seen before was very... Nerve-racking. (Name) had to remember that this was for Henry, for his father. At this point, he was willing to make many sacrifices, this including himself.

 

   "Alright, these stairs only lead to one opening," (Name) muttered to himself, taking in the infinite loop of stairs that escalated upwards. "Let's go..." With a soft sigh, the (Hair color) male began to ascend the ragged steps cautiously, making sure to look around every now and then. Moving around this studio alone was very unpleasant, and at the very least terrifying.

 

   The thought made (Name) frown, he couldn't help but think about Bendy. He wondered where the demon was, and if he was alright. When the demon began to melt and dissolve, (Name) could tell he was in agony. It only made him think about why such a thing happened... He even considered why Bendy didn't mention this before, which made him even more upset.

 

   It wasn't until (Name) made it to the top of the stairs, that an animalistic growl sounded throughout Level S. The male flinched, and covered his ears. It was loud, and increased in volume by the second. The growl sounded as though the creature that produced it was in pain, and was desperately in need of help. Bendy. It had to be him.

 

   "Don't worry... I promise that before this is over... I'll... I'll help you." Of course Bendy couldn't hear this, although, who ever said this was to only give reassurance to the demon. Deep down, (Name) was nervous; scared to face the problems in front of him, especially this... Woman. Once again, he wondered why Bendy hadn't bothered to even mention these things earlier. Maybe he didn't know, no, that would sound illogical.

 

   Suddenly the growl stopped, being replaced by low rumbling - possibly Bendy calming down. (Name) shook his head, and headed into the opening. It was a small space, one that was furnished with a couch, and a few other things. He wondered why this room was even decorated in the first place, maybe it was used as a break room of sorts.

 

   "I just... **I just want to go home** ," (Name) heard. "Why can't I... Why can't I just go home?"

 

   (Name) looked around, but didn't see anyone. The male was sure he had heard someone just know, however, it seemed like he was the only one in that room. " **I don't want to work here anymore...** " (Name) immediately whipped his head to the side, the voice in his ear, only to find... No one. He was frightened, surely he wasn't hallucinating now, right? Although, that voice... It felt real. (Name) backed away slowly, looking around for any signs of someone being in the room with him.

 

   "...H-Hello? M-May I... May I help you...?" (Name) asked aloud, only to be met with silence moments later. 'What the hell am I doing? I can't stop now, I need to find dad.' (Name) thought. The (Hair color) made shook his head, and headed for another opening just a few feet away.

 

   "Everything's fine... I just need some sleep. I'm sure that I'll find a nice room somewhere that I can rest in, and then— What... What is this?"

 

   They were like **lost souls** , ones that had been trapped and forever doomed to roam this disgusting place known as Joey Drew Studios. Their bodies were black as ink, with eyes that glowed bright as flashlights in the dark, and legs and arms so thin they looked as though they could break any second. Before (Name) stood the many employees of Joey Drew Studios, employees he had not once seen before in his life. They were silent, staring at (Name), not bothering to even look away once the male shifted uncomfortably. He noticed that there were cages in the room, cages that were filled with more of the inky workers.

 

   "... What, what happened to you guys?"

 

   There was no answer, the inky creatures only continued to stare at him blankly. (Name) figured they were too frightened to speak, considering they looked as though they had been tortured. He stepped closer to one of the workers, silently noticing how the eyes and heads of the others followed him - watching his every move. There was one worker that stood very close to the wall, under huge words splattered in ink that read:

 

**He will set us free.**

 

   "Who's 'he'?" (Name) turned to the other workers, who had turned to look at him. He then thought about that voice from earlier... These workers... They were waiting for someone to free them. 'That's why that voice said it wanted to go home...' (Name) thought.

 

   (Name) looked at all the workers, biting back a frown. "I'll try to find a way to free you... All of you!" He said before heading over to a strange vent in the wall. It was open, and seemed big enough for (Name) to crawl through. There wasn't any other way out of this room except for the vent, really. (Name) readied himself at the entrance of the vent, then slipped a flashlight out of his backpack. He then placed the flashlight in his mouth after turning it on, and began to slither his way around the vents.

 

   It was like a maze, it seemed to go on forever, and sometimes (Name) would even hit a dead end. Just up ahead looked like a way out, only closed off by the metal plating. All he had to do was push it off. The male made his way closer to the opening, and just as he was about to push away the plating Bendy banged against the opening, making him quickly move back.

 

   Bendy looked worse than before, the ink had covered most of his face, leaving on his mouth visible; he had a bit of a limp from what (Name) could see, and his body was terribly thin. (Name) watched silently as the demon glided his hand across the plating as he walked away. The male had been holding his breath throughout the whole transaction, fearing that if he didn't Bendy would snatch him out of the vent and just rip him apart.

 

   Once the demon was gone, (Name) decided that it would be best to just find another way out of the vent. Bendy could probably be lingering around that opening still, and (Name) didn't want to take that chance. The male turned, and slide around inside of the vents for a while finally sliding out once he'd found a safe opening.

 

   (Name) dusted his pants off after sliding out of the vent, then adjusted his backpack. This room was like the one from before, a couch and other pieces of furniture. The only major differences was the enormous Bendy statue that sat near the wall, and a room that seemed to have been opened by someone else previously. He'd stepped into the room, barely able to see anything. However, within seconds the lights began to switch on. The room was huge, almost like a warehouse of sorts. " **Bendy**... **Hell**...?" The banner read, with 'Land' being replaced with 'Hell.' It contained crates that held unused merchandise, broken and rusted items and materials, and even larger crates that were locked up.

 

   "It's going to take a while to search this place, but I should probably get started. Now, where should I start—ack!"

 

   (Name) suddenly felt a pair of hands enclosed tightly around his neck, and turned around to see... Bendy. The demon pushed him against the wall, one inky glove-covered hand still tightly squeezing his neck. "B-Bendy!?" (Name) gasped, immediately clawing at the demon's hands in an attempt to pry them off his neck. "W-w-what.... Are you doing?" Bendy didn't answer, only his grip on the male's neck grew tighter. (Name) gasped again, starting to choke on whatever air he had left. Suddenly, (Name)'s vision began to blacken, little grayish black spots appearing in his line of sight.

 

   He didn't want to die, especially without finding his father. (Name) growled lowly, and tipped his head back. He then brought it back quickly, bashing it to Bendy's. The demon growled loudly, loosening his grip on (Name)'s neck and eventually dropping him. For some reason, hitting Bendy hurt, as if his head wasn't as soft as it appeared to be. (Name) clutched his head, hissing at the pain. Bendy was still recovering from the male's attack, on the floor struggling to keep himself together. (Name) could only watch with slight caution. He wanted to help, he really did. However, at this point, Bendy was... Falling apart.

 

   'Damn,' (Name) thought, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. 'Why did I have to fall in love with you...? I don't want to leave you.' (Name) slowly dipped down next to Bendy, getting on his knees, then began to stroke his inky horns. The demon reluctantly leaned into his touch, purring lowly with each stroke. He laid limply in (Name)'s arms, enjoying the softness of the male's (Favorite color) sweater. Bendy was surprised that he hadn't attacked him again, the fact that he was calmly letting (Name) touch him surprised him. Whenever the ink took over, Bendy would lose sight of what's happening... He'd just black out.

 

   Suddenly, the ink covering Bendy's face slowly started to drip away. It slid off his face, plummeting to the floor. (Name) watched curiously, wondering what was happening. The ink that had covered Bendy's eyes had melted away, now making his eyes visible again, and his inky form morphed back into the way it was before the ink took over. "B-bendy...?"

 

   "Hmm...? (N-Name)?" Bendy groaned, sitting up. The demon clutched his head, it must've still hurt from the headbutt earlier. (Name) couldn't help but let the tears flow, Bendy was back to normal! The male smiled and snatched him into an embrace, "I...I missed you..."

 

   Bendy looked at (Name)'s crying face; hot tears streaming down his red cheeks, from his puffy eyes. "I'm sorry..." He muttered. (Name) smiled, dipping his face into Bendy's neck. "It's... It's fine. I didn't think you were going to turn back..." Neither did Bendy. It took a while for him to turn back, and usually it never happens for this long. The demon sighed, and stood up, helping (Name) up with him in the process. "I'm guessing you haven't found Henry yet...?"

 

   "No, not yet. But, I think I know where he is... There was this lady that spoke on the intercom saying that she has him... And I, I want to find her. I don't know who she is, though..." (Name) said. Bendy scowled, it was Alice. The demon grabbed (Name)'s hand, "I've been waiting to fight her for a while..." He mutters. "I can take you to her..  but it's going to be dangerous."

 

(Name) squeezes Bendy's hand, "I'm up for it. At this point, this isn't about just me... It's about us."

* * *

 


	14. Author's Note

 

_**Author's Note** _

* * *

 

 

  Greetings, my lovely readers! I'm terribly sorry for not updating for so long, and I truly apologize for any promises that I've made. Writing is amazing, and I have no problem with continuing this story, or any of my other stories. However, writer's block is awful and never ceases to leave me alone unfortunately… then there's motivation. I've gotten the next chapter for this story already planned out, and I just started writing it about a week ago. My summer job ends soon (next Thursday), and hopefully I'll be able to make more consistent updates to keep you all happy and engaged. I know that there aren't many Bendy x Male Reader stories out there, and that's why I created this; most Bendy x Male Reader stories are either being revised, edited, or are just… not up to my standards.

 

  Anyways, this is where my question comes into place. Chapter 5 of Bendy and The Ink Machine is dropping at some point in these next few months, and so, I want to keep up with the game's updates and additions. Thus, should I take the time to read over this story and revise chapters that **need** to be edited and updated? Or, should I leave my story be?

 

  In my opinion, it would be cruel to leave you all like this - already (patiently) waiting for a new chapter, and stopping that process just to revise the story. Although, it's your choice as to what I should do. Most people say that they like my story for how it is, but, I believe that I should make Bendy a bit more Yandere like I said in the story’s description. Sigh, nonetheless, whatever choice is greater will result in an update either way. I just wished that I had more time this summer, that way, I wouldn't have to worry about all of this… but, I'm not giving up!

 

  I even noticed that some of my readers are even rereading some of the chapters, I wonder why. How have you all been since the last chapter, and what did you think? I'm happy that you've decided to take the time and read this author's note (since most never usually do read them). So thank you! Like I said, I've already started on the next chapter and Bendy's a bit more... Well, I can't say; that would be spoiling things. You'll just have to find out for yourself. I wanted to make the next chapter full of fluff, but at the same time something sad or something that goes with the title of said chapter. Hopefully, you all will enjoy it once it comes out!

 

  This should be it, thank you again for checking out the author's note! All comments are appreciated, and I hope that you do state your opinion on this story and/or what should be done. Continue to have a great summer, my lovely readers! See you next chapter!

  
\- DespairKuma


	15. Chapter Ten: Rise and Fall Pt. 2

 

_**Chapter Ten** _

_**Rise and Fall Pt. 2** _

* * *

 

 

Body heat, something the ink demon couldn't quite wrap his head around. The mere thought of it would always send Bendy into a state of mind that body heat would simply make him melt, which was something he desperately didn't want. However, he knew that there could probably be a logical explanation as to why humans like it so much. (Name) laid there close to Bendy, his head on the demon's lap and his hair heavily disheveled - spreading across his legs. The demon couldn't help but admire the male's sleeping state: his soft pink lips parted gently, and his pretty long eyelashes resting nearly on his upper cheek. (Name) was beautiful, that much Bendy knew. That's when he felt it, body heat. (Name) shifted slightly, his head lightly pressed against Bendy's stomach. It felt warm, nothing like how Bendy imagined it would; he thought that it would be hot, unsettling.

 

  The demon placed a gloved hand in (Name)'s hair, letting the silky strands slide through his fingers. It seems like forever since the (Hair color) male had some rest, and Bendy was glad that he'd actually decided to get some sleep. Before the two had even crossed paths, Bendy had been watching him. The ink demon liked (Name)'s determination, even his squeamish side - he found it all adorable. He just wished that he had made a better first impression, not to mention what he had done earlier…

 

  Bendy could still feel (Name)'s soft, (skin tone) neck in his hands, he could still see the pained expression he made as well: it was something that Bendy wished he could forget. He then thought back to the end - the moment he's been planning and plotting for ever since the beginning. So far, his plan was already set in motion. Unfortunately, that meant fighting the projectionist to do so. Bendy realized that he couldn't do these things in (Name)'s presence, that would only ruin things. Besides, this plan wasn't so Henry-friendly, and that would just piss off (Name). Bendy sighed, his emotions were getting in the way, they were making things more and more complicated. “Shit.”

 

  (Name) began to stir in his sleep, shifting slightly around Bendy's lap. The demon looked down at him, checking to see if he was alright and fortunately, he was still asleep. Bendy continued to watch the male for a little bit longer, before returning to be alone with his thoughts. The demon noticed how much quieter things were, which was slightly unsettling. Alice… was quiet. This worried Bendy, he wondered how Henry was doing and if he was alright. The crazy thing was, Bendy had no idea why he was even worried about the man in the first place. The demon was sure that he'd probably be dead soon, or well, probably is… However, he wanted to keep from being a downer - for (Name's) sake.

 

  Bendy looked down at (Name) again, taking in his sleeping features once more. His black eyes trailed down (Name)'s face, from his lips to his neck. The demon frowned, his neck. Bendy could still see the bruise from when he choked him, barely visible however. Bendy let his gloved hand glide to the shorter male's neck, then gently wrapped his fingers around it. “What would you do…?” Bendy mutters, tightening his grasp on (Name)'s neck slightly. “Would you beg for me to stop with whatever breath you have left…? Or would you let me do this…?”

 

  The demon’s grip increased, not bothering to even look at (Name)'s face; from what he could tell, he was still sleep. Bendy then felt (Name) shift against him, causing the demon to cease his actions. Bendy removed his hand from (Name)'s neck, then let it fall beside him. “What the hell am I doing?” Bendy sighed heavily.

  
  


_ “I can feel it, you know?” (Name) had said, resting his head on Bendy's shoulder. The demon looked to the shorter male from the corner of his eyes in utter confusion, wondering what he was talking about. “You're tense… The moment I laid my head on your shoulder you just sort of… stiffened up.” (Name) elaborated, slowly raising his head away from the demon's shoulder. Bendy had no idea that he had made his discomfort that obvious, and cursed himself slightly for not hiding it well. It wasn't as though he didn't want (Name) resting on him, it was just something Bendy wasn't used to. The feeling of (Name) being close to him felt nice, like warmth and love was consuming him from such simple contact. Bendy sighed, “I-It’s not you…” He muttered, looking away. _

  
  


**_“Then what is it?”_ **

  
  


_   That was something the Ink Demon didn't know the answer to, well, at least the honest answer to. Perhaps it was just getting close to (Name) that triggers a sudden “timid” shift in Bendy's personality, he didn't know. What he did know, was that his heart would furiously pound against his ribcage whenever the (Hair color) male would talk to him, or even touch him. Bendy wondered if something was wrong with him… was he dying? His heart wouldn't be beating so fast if there wasn't a problem… so, what was happening to him? Bendy looked at (Name) again, a sudden red blush appearing on his cheeks when he did so. “I don't really know… But… Can I ask you a question?” _

 

_   “Sure, what is it?” _

 

_   It was refreshing to see (Name) composed, actually… happy. Extremely different from what the demon was used to seeing: paranoid, and a tad bit hot-headed. “What does it mean when your heart begins to beat really fast…? Is there something wrong with me…?” Bendy asks, placing a hesitant gloved hand on his heart. (Name) cocked his head to the side, then crawled over in front of Bendy, then gently placed a hand on the demon's lap and the other on his chest. It was rising and falling quickly, something (Name) knew wasn't normal…. Then again, Bendy wasn't normal. Then there was his heart: pulsating deep within Bendy's ribcage, and practically punching (Name)'s hand away with how violent the beating was. _

 

_   “Woah… it's faster than I thought.” (Name) commented, smiling slightly. The (Hair color) male got a little closer, then leaned his head against Bendy's chest to hear his heart. The demon felt his face heat up even more, the blush on his cheeks intensifying. “(Name)...” Bendy muttered. Shit, it was happening again… _

  
  


**_Ba-dump! Ba-dump! Ba-dump! Ba-dump!_ **

  
  


_ (Name) smiled, then scooted away from Bendy. “Your heart is going fast,” He giggled, “But I doubt that you're dying. That's just impossible, besides, you're ink.” The demon took a moment to let (Name)'s words sink in, then frowned. Although he was relieved that he wasn't (possibly) dying, but he was still concerned with how badly his heart was beating… However, it stopped… This made Bendy even more curious as to what could be going on with him….. _

 

_   “It happens when you're around me…” _

 

_   “Hmm?” _

 

_   “The moment you laid your head against my chest, my heart started pound rapidly… But, when you moved away, it began to calm down… What does that mean?” (Name) suddenly felt his cheeks heat up, them immediately being flushed over by a deep shade of red. It was hard to believe that Bendy could be so oblivious to these sorts of things, considering the way he acted when the two met; however, he wasn't normal… so of course he wouldn't understand 'it.’  _ **_Love._ **

 

**** _ (Name) scooted back some more, deciding to sit next to Bendy as he had been previously. The (Hair color) male wasn't quite sure what to say to the demon, besides, there hasn't been a time where he's ever fallen in love with  _ **_anybody_ ** _. At least, that's what he thought. Bendy sat there patiently waiting for an answer, causing (Name) to tense up slightly. The shorter male couldn't help but wonder how Bendy would take the news of him… liking him. _

 

_   “Y-you, um… You love me…” _

 

_   “....” _

 

_   The demon stared at (Name), his cheeks abruptly flushing red after letting the shorter male's words sink in. Love, a topic that Bendy couldn't quite fathom. It was something that mainly humans felt, at least, that's what he got out of the situation. However, the ink demon wondered will it work the same way for him as it does for humans, considering his… species, he guessed you could call it. After all, he was made out of ink - a writing substance. Bendy frowned for a second upon that thought, then roughly grabbed (Name)'s shoulders, pulling him in for a passionate (yet lacking) kiss. That was to be expected, however, it still felt like… magic. _

 

_   (Name)'s eyes grew wide at the demon's gesture, then relaxed, letting himself melt into the kiss. Bendy's lips were surprisingly soft, something the (Hair color) male wished that he could have felt longer. The demon pulled away, looking into (Name)'s eyes with pursed lips. “B-Bendy…?”  _

 

_   “...” _

 

_   “Uwah! I-I’m going to take a nap!” (Name) blushed, covering his face with his hands. “G-Good m-m-morning… I mean goodnight, I-I mean… see you when I wake up…?” Bendy sat there, confused by (Name)'s sudden behavior. (Name) just scooted away from him slightly, then rested his head on the floor. Silence… _

 

_   “I guess so…” _

  
  


  The demon had completely forgotten about that, how strange (Name) began to act after him kissing him. It made him wonder how long the male has been laying against his lap, and how did he get there. Bendy remembered that (Name) decided to take a nap, however, he rested on the floor - a fair  distance away from him. Right, he had noticed that (Name) was groaning in his sleep and decided to let him sleep closer to him; at least it helped. The demon sighed, that doesn't excuse what he tried to do just a moment ago… He couldn't quite understand why he had tried to do such a thing to (Name) in the first place.

 

**_Bang!_ **

 

  Bendy jumped at the loud noise, whipping his head left and right out of fear. “It sounded like it came from up there…” He muttered to himself, looking at the ceiling. Something must've been going on upstairs.

 

**_Crash!_ **

 

  “What the hell was that?” Bendy asked, the noise was much louder than the one before. The demon shook (Name) gently, only to be welcomed by an annoyed groan. “(Name)... (Name) get up!” Bendy urged, his shaking suddenly became rough shoving. “We have to go!” (Name) groaned once more, slowly rising, “...What is it?” He asked, rubbing his eyes. Bendy wasn't sure what to say, it was sudden, however, he knew that it wasn't anything they should be sitting around for. The taller male stood up, and waited for (Name) to do the same. “There's something happening upstairs, I heard something… We have to check it out…”

 

  (Name) yawned, standing up stretching. “Haven't you ever watched a horror movie, Bendy,” The male asked, sighing contently after his muscles popped. “You never go towards strange noises… That's how you die--”

 

**_Crash!_ **

 

  “...What was that…?” (Name) muttered, looking around. Bendy didn't answer, he simply grabbed the (Hair color) male's hand. “What are you doing?” (Name) asked, grabbing his backpack. The ink demon didn't bother answering… once again. His eyes held deep intent, and determination; something (Name) had never seen before with him. It was something he couldn't help but think about, why did he look so… serious?

  
  


**“** **We have to go… Now!”**

  
  


**Author: Hello there, everyone! I'm terribly sorry for having all of you wait this long for an actual chapter, I know that it has been a bit annoying for me to update, for it only to be either an author's note or something else. That is why, I went hard at work with making this chapter so you wouldn't have to wait any longer. I know that this chapter wasn't really contributing to the story's plot, however… It was a lot of fans service with something that I'm sure you may have noticed… Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please comment, your feedback is always appreciated! : )**

 

 

  * ****DespairKuma****



 

 


	16. Chapter Eleven: Rise and Fall Pt.3

 

**_Chapter Eleven_ **

**_Rise and Fall Pt.3_ **

* * *

 

  Boris… Once a quiet ink creature wolf that was now what most people would simply call a monster - stitches lining through his now enormous gloves, and what he could guess was his insides slightly sticking out from Boris’s torso. Henry could only stand there in utter shock; not only in fear for his life, but for the life of his companion. Alice had really done something to him, the wolf was nothing but something purely out of  Frankenstein. Then there was Joey, his “old friend” that supposedly wanted to show him something, that he had yet to even see. The man was nowhere… “Boris…? What has she done to you?” Was the only thing Henry could utter in that moment. Fore, the creature charged at him, nearly lodging him into a wall. There was only one thing going to his mind: “how could he stop Boris… **without** killing him?”

 

  Henry just had to run away for now, he didn't have a weapon and he was sure that facing Boris with only his hands right now would only lead to death. However, no matter how much the man ran around the room, there was no escaping him. Boris was quick, not to mention… strong. Instead of trying to catch Henry, the monster decided to throw things at him - ranging from anything heavy in the room with them. “What am I going to do?” Henry muttered to himself, hiding behind one of the many couches and chairs in the room.

 

  That's when Henry saw it: one of the machines from earlier that he could make things with out of ink. However, he didn't know where he could get ink from. “Damn…” The man looked around quickly, Boris was about to charge at him again. Wait, Boris! Henry wondered if he could get a sample of ink from him, though… he was sure that wouldn't work. Boris wasn't quite so safe to be around at the moment, and didn't know if he could get close enough to him to get some. Though, he wouldn't know unless he tried!

 

  Henry dodged another attack of Boris' then started to run again, maybe the wolf had dropped some ink somewhere. Considering that he was leaking awfully bad, enough to leave horrid ink tracks across the floor. The man felt sorry for Boris, if only he had been quick enough, he could've been able to save him… to avoid this! As Henry was running he noticed something across the room, it was a lump…? The male ran towards it, watching out for another object Boris threw at him. Henry quickly scooped up the lump, and just as he thought, it was a ball of ink. Just what he needed! Henry ran back to machine and popped the ink in, he pulled the lever, and out came a… pipe. Not that he wasn't used to using one, it's just, he wasn't sure if the pipe was enough to go against with. Henry grabbed the pipe, and gripped it in his hands.

 

**“I guess I have to do it…”**

  


  “...What was that…?” Was all (Name) remembered asking before having his hand grabbed by Bendy. The demon's grip was tight, but not tight enough to hurt him. Not once has he seen the demon so focused on something, it made (Name) wonder what was going on in his head. Of course, if the shorter male were to ask him, he was sure that Bendy would just tell him off. Suddenly Bendy began to run, with (Name) struggling to keep up behind him. He was glad that Bendy was holding onto his hand, because if he wasn't, he wouldn't have been able to keep up at all. “B-Bendy, slow down.” (Name) said, using all the strength he had in his short legs to keep running.

 

_Crash!_

 

  'It’s… it's getting worse.’ (Name) thought, looking up at the ceiling. The (Hair color) male followed Bendy up a set of stairs, and into some odd door. It was… a little ride. Like something out of an amusement park. (Name) looked to Bendy, waiting to see what he was going to do. “Just get in.” His voice sounded stern, something that made (Name) flinch. Though, he did what he was told, and got into the seat, Bendy sitting next to him. He wondered what was going on with him, he was completely different from the way he was earlier. He meant from when they… kissed.

 

  (Name) guessed that Bendy was like an onion, he has layers. Each one is a whole new and completely different part of him, some nice, and some not so nice. Bendy frowned the whole ride, while (Name) constantly became scared by the many cardboard ghosts that would pop up every now and then. And although he never voiced it, Bendy found the shorter male's reactions adorable. “Uwah!” (Name) screamed, ducking as low as he could possibly get in his seat. Bendy sighed, and grasped his hand, causing (Name) to shudder slightly. “Calm down, it's just a ride…”

 

  “Not everyone is unafraid of ghosts and spirits like you, Bendy.” (Name) grumbled, pouting. Bendy could only smile slightly, it was just amazing how many parts of him he was able to have seen during this whole little journey of theirs. The amusement ride soon came to a halt, restricted by another huge door.

 

**_Groan_ **

 

  (Name) looked around, they were inside of a huge room that had been completely wrecked. Lots of furniture and things were either torn apart or just knocked over, and that's when he saw it… Right there, standing in the middle of the room was him… **Henry**!

 

**_“Time to take your leave, right? I'm sure you were trying hard not to break apart - not to lose your composure because of… this. I truly feel your anger, having to be abandoned at a time like this… don't worry… things will get better, soon. I promise.”_ **

 

_“There is no getting better! It's… It's over. Soon enough, he'll be gone, and I'll have no one…”_

 

**_“Don't. Worry. We still have our little plan remember, don't let a bump in the road get to you. There's nothing we have to fear, you won't be lonely…”_ **

 

_“I won't be lonely…”_

 

**_“You won't be lonely!”_ **

 

_“...I won't be lonely…”_

 

**_“You won't be lonely!”_ **

 

  “I won't be lonely…” Bendy muttered, watching as (Name) slowly slipped out of the ride’s seat, leaving him to watch as he joined his father in what he could only imagine would become a “touching reunion.” The demon couldn't help but recoil in his seat, ashamed at the fact that he actually thought he'd prevail. However, there was only one thing he could depend on now…

 

  (Name) ran over to Henry as quick as he could, not bothering to think about how worn out his stamina was. “Dad!” Henry whipped his head to the side, his eyes growing as (Name) approached him. The man couldn't believe it - ‘how did he even get here’ was all Henry could think about. The shorter male ran into his father's chest, wrapping his arms around him. Henry, who was too shocked to even register the situation, hesitantly returned the embrace. It felt like years since he's seen him… since he walked out on him without saying where he was truly going. He regretted it, really. If Henry were to had died in this place, there would have been no way of (Name) knowing.

 

  “I-I… I can't believe it,” (Name) said, his voice muffled. The male's eyes began to glisten with premature tears, “...I didn't think we would find you…”

 

  “We?”

 

  “Then, there was this lady who said she knew where you were and that she was going to kill you. And when I heard those loud noises coming from up here… I thought something may have happened to you…” The (Hair color) male felt his chest tighten with each word he spoke, that is, until he felt fingers begin to glide through his soft locks. “E... Everything's fine. I'm fine.” Henry said. “And… I'm sorry.”

 

  “Hmm…?” (Name) looked up at Henry, who was now frowning. “You're… sorry?” He nodded. “I wasn't fully honest with you when I left, yet you still followed me somehow.” Henry chuckled. (Name) didn't know what to say, he only came because he was worried. However, he didn't think that he would've went on such an exotic journey just to find him. Then there was meeting Bendy: hating him, then liking him, then… kissing him! Bendy…

 

  Henry smiled again, “How did you find me anyways? The studio is a bit more… expanded than how it used to be.” (Name) pursed his lips, not sure if telling his father who he traveled with to get here was the right thing to do. “W-W-Well… Bendy helped me…”

 

 “...Bendy?”

 

 “Yeah… He um, he helped me get to you. He's over in the ride actually. Bendy, I--”

 

…..

 

  The ride was empty, where did Bendy go? “Where did he go…? He was sitting right there.” (Name) muttered, turning back to his father. However, Henry looked… pissed. “You were with him the entire time you've been in this place?! Did he do anything to you, let me check!” The older male inspected (Name)'s arms, not seeing any marks or bruises. He then checked his collarbone, just to make sure. That's when he saw it, a dark purple bruise on (Name)'s neck. “What the hell is this? Where did it come from?”

 

  (Name) pressed a reluctant hand against his neck, then shuddered: it was from Bendy… when he became that monster. “I-I don't…” Henry's gaze became stern, making (Name) purse his lips again. How was he going to explain what happened? Though, the bruise didn't hurt this badly before… so why now?

 

  “You can… you can tell me later, but I have some people you need to meet.” (Name) looked over at the two figures who were behind Henry. A woman with long black hair tied into a ponytail, it was easy to tell that she was made out of ink as well as the wolf-like creature that stood beside her. (Name) wondered where they came from, and why were they so… quiet.

 

**“This is Boris, and next to him his Alice.”**

 

 

* * *

 

**Author: Hello everyone, I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm actually surprised that I wrote 710 words in less than thirty minutes this morning, and then I finished the rest (1,706 words) not too long ago. Anyways, https://www.quotev.com/28929316 encouraged me to want to write and update today, so thanks to you! : ) Like always, your comments are appreciated! Thank you!**

 

  * **Kouhai**




**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: Hello everyone, it's me, K.O.U.H.A.I! Thank you for reading this chapter of Bendy and The Ink Machine: Into the Inkpot, and I hope you enjoyed it. My first story: Shuichi Saihara x Male Reader is on hiatus, so I won't be updating for a while! So, I'll be focusing on this story. Don't forget, I do take requests for covers and stories! Goodbye!


End file.
